


Spideypool Bingo 2019: I4 High School Science Teacher AU

by ChibisUnleashed



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Getting Together, Humor, M/M, Physics Teacher Wade, Rated because there's a curse or two in it, chemistry teacher peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 02:15:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20250508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibisUnleashed/pseuds/ChibisUnleashed
Summary: Peter's been a chem teacher for a while. His classroom is full of old and new materials for labs.Wade is a new physics teacher. And he knows /just/ where to find what he needs.





	Spideypool Bingo 2019: I4 High School Science Teacher AU

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the Spideypool Bingo 2019 organizers! <333

The school year started with the usual fanfare: meetings to review wardrobe, policy, safety procedures, classroom decor, and everything that was currently technically wrong with the building. Peter’s classroom had been operational since three years ago when they finally upgraded his projector, so as long as his phone and speakers held on, he was good. 

There were two new math teachers, one new English teacher, a new whole trial class in the social sciences, and, most importantly for Peter, a new physics teacher. 

As a fellow science teacher with a corresponding science classroom, it was expected that the new guy might need to borrow supplies here and there, or might ask questions about filling out lesson plans, or they might collaborate on a project or two. Peter had everything laid out after years of teaching chemistry, so as long as it wasn’t necessary for one of his labs, Wade Wilson was free to borrow whatever he might need.

One day before the students were set to arrive, Peter was putting together his seating charts when Wade stuck his head in the door, “Hi, I’m Wade. I was told this is the chemistry classroom?”

“It is,” Peter looked up with a smile. It had been a week since seeing him for the first time, and already Wade’s extensive scarring was less shocking than before. Peter would give it another week to feel normal. “I’m Peter. What can I do for you?”

“I was told if I needed a digital scale, this is where I would find it?”

That was accurate. Peter had two whole wall’s worth. “How many do you need?”

“Just one,” Wade shrugged, “It’s physics. They can share.”

They were high school students. No, they couldn’t. But optimism was always appreciated, so Peter waved Wade over to the line of scales along the wall and assured him, “Take whichever one you want. Bring it back whenever you’re done.”

Wade’s smile was nice. “Thanks.”

“Whatever you need.”

-o-

“Hi!”

They were a week and a half into the students being back and Wade’s breathless voice at his door seemed about on par for the course. “Hey, Wade. How’s it going?”

Wade pressed the door more open and leaned against the frame, “It’s definitely going. I was wondering if you had extra rulers?”

“Yeah, sure,” Peter gestured to Wade’s side, “In the basket on the shelf right there.”

“And, like,  _ lots  _ of white glue.”

Peter nodded and stood, “I have that in the back. I’ll grab it for you.”

“And a box of spaghetti? Or two.”

That made Peter pause. And yet…

“I might have some in the back of the closet. Let me look.”

Wade’s smile was brilliant, and Peter found he liked it.

“You’re a life saver.”

-o-

Peter glanced up from the labs he was reading over to spot Wade’s face outside of his classroom door. The man waved like he was  _ trying  _ to shake his hand off and Peter couldn’t keep the smile from his lips as he waved back, significantly more reserved. 

Of course, Wade opened the door. “‘Afternoon, Petey. Are you busy?”

“Not that busy,” Peter replied, wondering just when Wade had decided he had permission to give Peter a nickname, “Did you need something?”

“I was wondering if you had any fridge magnets?”

That was a tough one. Peter’s eyebrows came together as he mentally catalogued his lab space. Fridge magnets weren’t really a chemistry thing. He wasn’t sure they were a physics thing, either, but he’d leave Wade to his own class. 

“Wait, hold on,” Peter slid sideways in his chair and checked the side of his filing cabinet beside his desk. And yes, right there was a scattering of magnets given to him over the years by students, coworkers, and parents alike. “I have a bunch. How many do you need?”

“Like, three?” Wade shrugged and hurried over.

Peter picked out his three most disposable magnets and handed them over, “Have fun.”

“It’s physics,” Wade grinned and trotted back toward the door, “If we’re not having fun, we’re doing it wrong.”

Peter snorted. Then literally every year of physics students prior to Wade had been  _ doing it wrong.  _

-o-

The next time Wade shoved his head in, there was no preamble, “You wouldn’t happen to have styrofoam bowls?”

Peter barely looked up, pointing toward the back of his classroom and the cabinets there, “Yeah, sure. Second door in.”

“Thanks!”

-o-

A gentle knock warned Peter before he heard Wade’s voice, “I know it’s a stretch, but do you have a multimeter?”

The yes was right on the tip of Peter’s tongue, but then he paused.

“Isn’t it pronounced mul-tee-mee-tur?”

“Maybe!” Wade grinned, “But I like switching it up. Half the time I say it like kilometer, half the time I say it like millimeter, just to see who notices and cares enough to ask.”

Wade was  _ one of those.  _

Peter waved at the counter against the wall, “It’ll be in one of those drawers.”

-o-

“Do you have toilet paper?”

Peter blinked once.

“The bathrooms have toilet paper.”

“Yeah, but I mean the little rolls. I’m not sure what would happen if I gave my kids full big rolls of toilet paper, but I’m pretty sure it’s not physics.”

“Sounds legit,” Peter agreed. He pointed at the closet across the room, “Feel free to check.”

“Thanks!”

-o-

“Baby Boy, do you have balloons?”

Peter thanked his lucky stars that the kids were gone for the day and nobody heard  _ that  _ name. “Yeah. You mean party balloons, right?”

“Deflated rubber, yes.”

Peter bit his lip and let that one pass. Some jokes Peter would not make at school. Even if they were begging to be made.

“Corner cabinet in the back.”

-o-

“Hey, Petey, is there sand in here?”

“Ye-” Peter stopped himself just short of answering incorrectly, “Uh. No? Like-”

“Beach sand, colored sand, whatever, yeah.”

Peter slowly shook his head, unused to this, “Maybe in the back?”

Wade confidently made his way across the room, “If you don’t, it’s fine. I’ll just grab some from outside.”

-o-

“Do you have nuts?”

“Yes.”

Honestly, Peter had no idea what Wade was actually asking for. It didn’t matter. The answer was yes. Even if it was a joke. Yes.

“Oh, cool,” Wade slipped inside the door, “Are they heavy?”

“Yes.” Peter was enjoying this.

“Metal, right?”

Ah. To go with bolts. Peter wasn’t sure what his smile looked like as he got up from his desk. Secretive? Juvenile? Fuck it. That was the most fun he’d had all day. “I’ve got them right over here.”

-o-

“Hey, Baby Boy?” Wade stuck just his head in the door.

“Hm?” Peter wasn’t sure what his student was trying to say, but he didn’t think it had anything to do with chemistry.

“Do you have Friday night free?”

Peter slowly began mentally detangling from the essay in front of him, “Yeah, sure, I-”

“Great! I’ll pick you up at 7.”

By the time Peter looked up, Wade was gone. And he had a date.

_ He had a date.  _

...And actually, Peter was pretty okay with that.

He got back to the essay with a smile.


End file.
